I'm Sorry I Got Your Shirt Wet
by boyslikegirlslikeboys
Summary: JacexOC. Not as bad as the title implies. In fact, it's nothing like the title. Just a little something. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: In memory of my greatgranddad. Jace is probably OOC, but still. I don't own Mortal Instruments, but I wish I did.**

Jace could hear a murmur of voices in the kitchen, even before he entered the room. When he did, however, all conversation stopped. Isabelle stepped away from Alec, leaning against the counter guiltily. Simon shoved his hands deep in his pockets and stared at the floor. Magnus played with his magic, turning an ice cube into water, then steam, then back again.

"What's up?" Jace asked, his bad-things radar on high alert. Nobody would meet his eyes. "Izzy? What's going on?" His sort-of sister twisted her whip around her wrist, clearly unwilling to answer. "Alec." Jace's voice came out in a demanding growl. His friend's bright blue eyes were steeped in pity. A furious scowl twisted Jace's mouth, and Magnus, seeing the coming storm, stepped in.

"Cassidee's great-grandfather passed away this morning. They were very close."

Wordlessly, Jace spun on his heel and left the Institute.

Jace knew the route to Cassidee's house by heart. He opened the wrought-iron gate and strode down the little cobblestone walkway. Weeping willow branches caressed his cheeks, grown until they arched over the path. He knocked on the door, observing that the ivy had climbed up the columns on either side of the porch. His attention was drawn back to the door when there was a soft _click_.

Cassidee stood there, small and innocent, gazing at the ground. She was still in her pajamas, consisting of a pale pink nightgown that brushed her knees. Her angel pendant, carved of rose quartz, hung slightly below the hollow of her throat, winking at him in the midday sunlight. Her eyes flicked up to Jace's, and the sight of the sorrow in their deep brown irises made his heart thump painfully. He stepped closer, moving to touch her shoulder, but she sashayed away with a smile.

"Hi, Jace. What are you doing here?" She went back inside, leaving the door open and knowing he would follow; he did. "I thought you were training today?" There was a clattering sound coming from the kitchen; when he entered, he saw that she had been making cookies, and she had started up again. _She's hurting so bad, _Jace thought sadly. When she moved within arm's reach of him, Jace attempted to grab her, but she got away quicker than he could catch her. _It's like if I touch her, she'll break…_ When he noticed the slight quiver of her shoulders, he knew he was right. "How's Magnus? Did he like his vacation in Paris?"

"He came home in a pink beret," Jace said, as if that explained everything. Cassidee laughed twice, dropping splats of batter on the pan.

"Well, I'm sure he had fun." She swept the pan into the oven, and Jace thought she'd sit down so they could talk, but as soon as the oven door closed, she was out of the kitchen and into the living room, cleaning even though it was nearly spotless. Cassidee was a flurry of movement. Suddenly, Jace couldn't stand it; when she passed by, his arm flashed out, capturing her and crushing her to his chest.

_Come on, come on…_ He willed silently, feeling her tense up in his grasp, which tightened in response. Jace had to break down the wall containing her sorrow; he had to. He pressed his cheek against her head, then turned a small bit, kissing behind her ear…

All of the air in Cassidee's chest whooshed out. She grabbed fistfuls of Jace's shirt, clinging to him desperately. Sobs wracked through her body. _Yes_. Jace had gotten the response he wanted. She had been holding it in too long, and it wasn't healthy. _Good, sweetheart. Let it out_. One hand rubbed circles on her back; the other stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," Cassidee choked out, her words muffled against his chest. He held her at arms' length briefly, looking at her. Jace had seen lots of people cry. Some, such as Isabelle, could have tears streaming down their cheeks for hours without showing it. Cassidee was not one of those people. Her eyes were bright red, skin splotchy, nose runny, and she looked more beautiful than she had when she was fighting against the sadness.

"Sorry for what?"

"I got your shirt wet," She whispered, touching the darker spot. Jace laughed in exasperation, yanking her back against him. His lips brushed across her temple, then whispered "it's okay" in her ear.


End file.
